


What is a family to do

by Flowergirl2201



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Allison Hargreeves, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, BAMF Raymond Chestnut, Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, Daddy Issues, David "Dave" Katz Lives, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, Period-Typical Racism, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Romance, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, The Commission, Time Travel, ghost - Freeform, the 1960s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: “The hot Texan sun shown onto the street making it so hot that it would burn your foot if you would walk on it barefoot. On this street there many shops,restaurants, hair salons, department stores and anything else you would naturally expect in a city like Dallas.In one of these establishments was a seance who promised to contact you dead relatives, friends, enemies or lovers. The building that it was in was small above it was a small apartment where the owner lived. It had a small neon sign announcing what it was to the pedestrians. This business was owned by one Klaus Hargreeves. He’d been stuck in the 1960s for three years because of his brother Number Five Hargreeves and in that time he had built up a fairly large amount of loyal costumers.He was in a session with one of them at that very moment actually”This is basically a season 2 AU ware Dave has a bigger part and Klaus opened a seance shop  along with a few other changes that if I were to say it would spoil the story.I’m not very good at writing summaries, but this story is better then the summary is.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Five Hargreeves & Elliot, Klaus Hargreeves & Allison Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	What is a family to do

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed season two of the Umbrella academy it was really good. Five is my new favorite character someone give the poor boy a break. I also love Allison so much and I really wanted Raymond to go to the future with her. Same thing with Vanya and Sissy. Also my sisters name is Lila so it took some getting used to when they said her name. 
> 
> Well anyway I hope you enjoy this story.

The hot Texan sun shown onto the street making it so hot that it would burn your foot if you would walk on it barefoot. On this street there many shops,restaurants, hair salons, department stores and anything else you would naturally expect in a city like Dallas. 

In one of these establishments was a seance who promised to contact you dead relatives, friends, enemies or lovers. The building that it was in was small above it was a small apartment where the owner lived. It had a small neon sign announcing what it was to the pedestrians. This business was owned by one Klaus Hargreeves. He’d been stuck in the 1960s for three years because of his brother Number Five Hargreeves and in that time he had built up a fairly large amount of loyal costumers. 

He was in a session with one of them at that very moment actually, Mary Fairchild had lost her husband 10 years ago and for the past couple years Klaus has been contacting him for her. 

When that was over she paid him the money that she owed him for the contacting session and left satisfied and happy. While she walked out anther person walked in. 

This man was not a regular to this shop. Although Klaus already knew him and he knew Klaus. The man who walked in had blue eyes and Blount hair and he looked like he was in his mid twenties. His name was Dave. He and Klaus were in a relationship but no one knew.

At the same time that was going on about twenty minutes away there was a farm. A woman was staying on this farm, unlike many people she did not know who she was. She knew that her name was Vanya of course, but this was all she knew about herself. 

Actually that’s untrue she knew who she was now, but she she knew nothing about her past. This was not for a lack of trying though, everyday Vanya would check the papers for missing people. She wanted to know about her past more then more then she wanted anything else in the world. 

Well that’s also slightly untrue she also wanted Sissy the housewife who’s house she was staying in being a live in Nanny, but she understood that that was probably impossible for two reasons. The first one being the fact that this was the 1960s and homophobia was rampant. The second one being the fact that Sissy was married to a man. 

At that moment in time Vanya was playing with Sissy’s son Harlen. The last thing that Vanya didn’t know although she had absolutely no way of knowing this but she was about to meet her family and she had no idea what she was in for. 

At that moment in a house in the Dallas suburbs Allison Hargreeves was sitting with her husband Raymond Chestnut. They were planning a sit in at the local dinner. Allison being from the year 2019 knew that this would work and would help the progress of the civil rights movement. 

But knowing something by learning about it in school and actually participating in it are two very different things, so she was still incredibly nervous. 

Her husband Raymond not being from the future did not have the gift of Allison foresight. Although he still knew that this was something that he had to do and that it would make an impact.

He was also excited because the president John F. Kennedy was coming to town and they were planning the sit in around that, that way he would notice it more and progress would come faster.

Allison being from the future new that JFK was going to be assassinated. So she wasn’t going to get he hopes up, and she was trying to make it so her husband wouldn’t be completely crushed when this happened. 

In anther part of town Luther Hargreeves was in a fight club type competition with a mobster acting as his father figure. At least in Luther’s mind, the mobster did not see it that way. 

Although he knew that Luther saw it that way and so he would use that to use advantage employing him as a bodyguard. 

In the Dallas mental hospital sat the second to last Hargreeves sibling Diego Hargreeves. He had been locked up after stalking the man who would assassinate JFK.

Of course given the fact that that specific event had yet to occurred no one had believed him when he’d told them this and so he’d been locked up in a mental hospital. This was especially bad because this was the 1960s and mental health care was infamously bad back then. 

But on the bright side while he had been locked up he’d met a girl named Lila and now they have struck up a relationship. 

Of course Diego hadn’t given up on his mission to stop the assassination of JFK, which he was determined to finish. 

The final Hargreeves child, Number Five was currently sitting with a conspiracy theorist named Elliot who had witnessed each of Five’s siblings appear in the alleyway behind his house. 

Five was very tired and stressed he’d just manage to get his siblings away from one apocalypse and know he had to avert anther one, great just great.

Well I actually lied when I said that Number Five was the final Hargreeves child. There was actually anther one named Ben, but he was dead.

That hadn’t stopped him though, he was able to be seen by Klaus and if he would try hard enough Klaus would be able to make other people see him, so he was understandably staying with Klaus.

All seven of the Hargreeves siblings were in Dallas in the year 1963 of course all them besides Five thought that the rest of them were died. Now it was Number Fives job to find them all and manage to stop the apocalypse all in four days. This was going to be a piece of cake. Five thought sarcastically. Then he teleported away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please, Please, Please COMMENT and tell me what you think.


End file.
